


Nurturing Natures

by RenderedReversed



Series: Nature versus Nurture [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone important at least, Everyone will board the ship, Fluff and Humor, Luna is the best, Luna is the best best friend ever, Luna is the best faithful minion ever, Luna is the best shipper ever, M/M, Side Story, post!future!NatureVersusNurture drabble fic, the Sins reap the benefits of Luna being awesome, the shipping is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a ship. There is a <i>very real ship inside their ship</i>, actually multiple, but Luna is firm. She does not have a preference, only a large ship. And it is <i>sailing</i>.</p><p>Or, in which Luna ships Harry Potter and [each part of] Tom Riddle's soul like no one else's business, and the results are wonderful because she's a seer and this should be what seers <i>do</i> instead of prophesying someone's doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurturing Natures

Luna sees things that people don’t normally see.

There is thread, all around her.

It’s mysterious and strange, and when she tells her father, all he does is smile down at her and say, “Your mother saw the same things.” And there’s something curious that happens to her heart when he says that, because it’s a connection with the woman she had too little time with.

So she learns the way of the ‘thread’.

Luna can’t remember when she began to _see_. She’s seen the thread since she was little, but sometime between little and _child_ there is another part of her vision that surfaces, and it’s scary because she’s always known it was there, whispering to her of strange creatures and things that haven’t happened yet. Usually it’s these feelings, this _intuition_ that comes to her, but again, sometime between _little_ and _child_ , Luna begins to _see_ instead of _hear_.

She looks to the thread for answers, but the answers are never there.

Later, Luna learns—again, from her father—that the Sight which she hears originates from her mother, and the vision of colorful thread, which her mother also saw, is more of a coincidence than anything.

Luna is seven when she follows the thread in Diagon Alley, dragging her father along into a little wand shop and meeting Garrick Ollivander for the first time. Perhaps not so coincidentally, her Sight implores she make a request to him, and so she does. When Luna is seven she is taken under the wing of Mr. Ollivander not as an apprentice in wand making, but as a _soul mage_.

Magic has been kind to her, blessing her not only with one type of vision but also the other. And Luna is all the more a potent power with it.

When she is ten, she sees a vision of a boy who becomes a man, whose eyes are bright green, green like the stone upon his forehead, greener than the grass around her home and greener still than the spring leaves on a tree. And Luna _sees_ him extend a hand to her, the unassuming little girl who believes she is no more special than the rest aside from her odd manners of seeing things, and she knows this is the person she wants to follow forever.

The Sight whispers in her ear promises of the future, pleasant promises and ominous promises but promises nonetheless. And Luna knows this little boy who grows into a man who _needs her_ will make sure the better promises are kept while the worst are broken.

Somewhere down the line, between thread (that she knows will be there, that she sees the faint ghost of, searching and searching but not quite in existence yet) and Sight, Luna puts her heart and her hope into this boy, for his coming will _save_ _them_.

It is only later, after she has properly met him and acquainted herself with the enigma that is Harry Potter, will she correct her childish assumptions. Harry Potter does not _save_ anyone. He _protects_. And astoundingly, Luna _sees_ that _she_ will be one of those dearly protected. It makes her want to help him—to serve, to love, to defend until her very last breath—all the more. He will not _save_ cannot _save_ refuses to _save_ , perhaps is rather selfish in this respect, but Luna admires him all the more for it.

Because _saving_ implies that someone has failed in _protecting_ , and Harry Potter will never accept that particular failure from himself _ever_. If someone needs saving, they clearly haven’t been under his protection. And the future will decide whether or not they ever will be.

And she respects him, Harry Potter, her future best friend, her _Lord_ , because no one else could be so selfish and so self _less_ at the same time. It is a quandary that she only accepts so easily because the thread and the Sight she possesses clearly point to the possibility of it. No one else earns respect while arguing he is unworthy of it, no one else finds confidence in impossibilities, and no one else can say everything he needs to say with a simple flare of magic.

Harry Potter is amazing. Luna wonders if anyone would ever be deserving of him—she’d entertained the thought of _herself_ , but that quickly passed, because… well _because_. The thread found that to be the most impossible possibility and her Sight whispered of another. For the both of them.

You could say even before official declaration, Luna was shipping Harry Potter and Tom Riddle’s soul like _no one else’s business_.

So when in fifth year Romilda Vane tried to slip her future Lord a love potion, Luna intercepted the package with such an easy, unbothered expression that no one could believe she was doing anything untoward. And when Romilda Vane found herself too occupied with running from the affections of a rather prickly and disagreeable Ravenclaw boy to try and set her claws on Harry again, no one even so much as _looked_ in Luna’s direction.

And when Valentine’s Day rolled around in _whatever year it was_ , Luna always made sure Harry was absent but never _suspiciously_ absent. For the whole day. Until the afternoon of February 15 th. Even if he missed class.

It was to the point where whenever there was the slightest bit of discoloration on Harry’s neck (or shoulder, or back, or chest, because he was her best friend and _Lord_ and they hardly had problems with nudity around each other), Luna would _know_. And smile teasingly before kindly adjusting his collar or his sleeve or his shirt.

And _somehow_ , some _way_ , Luna always managed to get Harry to tell her whatever sweet (which was a relatively controversial term, as one would’ve never figured) new thing had happened, or how was it last night, or this morning, and which one was it that did such and such, and was there the usual fit of squabbling over who had Harry first? All without ever _asking_. Because rule number one about shipping her best friend with someone else was _you don’t ask, even if you really want to_.

At least, don’t ask in the _common sense of the word_ …

So when Luna realizes in sixth year that Draco Malfoy is harboring a large and prominent crush on Harry Potter—because apparently seeing the calm and collected Potter suddenly become a whirlwind of _emotion_ and _power_ was a turn on, not that she would ever dispute the point—she knows something has to be done. _Without_ alerting her Lord.

It is ridiculously easy to move around the school and corner students when one is Luna Lovegood. She follows the thread, she _sees_ the situation. And suddenly Draco Malfoy is being cornered by a _very_ firm and protective Ravenclaw who doesn’t want _anything_ —any _one_ —sinking her ship because it was clearly sailing _just fine_.

She tells him under no uncertain terms to “Get on the ship.”

He doesn’t understand. He tells her that she’s crazy, and _of course_ he’s not crushing on _Potter_ , what is she a jealous girlfriend? Draco Malfoy is a condensed body of jealousy and hormones and bitterness.

Luna smiles. It’s her usual smile that disarms _everyone_ other than her best friend, and it’s so ridiculously _easy_.

Because Draco Malfoy has just shoved her aside with more force than he’d planned to use, which pretty much sends her flying against the wall with her shoulder as the cushion. There’s pain that she doesn’t like involved, but it’s completely worth it because Harry was just turning the corner and sees it all happen. And he is _deliciously furious_.

Draco Malfoy is sent to the Hospital Wing, and no one knows what happens. The Slytherin is also under the assumption that Luna Lovegood is Harry Potter’s girlfriend, and she is _very well protected and loved_.

…Luna might enjoy her best friend’s affections, such as the hugs and the care and the kisses to her forehead, but she knows exactly who receives _most_ of his attention… and returns it with obvious zeal. And she thinks, as Harry gently adjusts her body to lean against him just so her shoulder is at ease and she's comfortable, that Draco Malfoy deserves _every bit_ of her Lord’s beautiful dislike for trying to sink her ship.

That the Slytherin hadn’t known Harry Potter was very much taken in the first place didn’t matter.

Of course, _later_ he would be reformed. _Later_ , he would see the light. But for now Luna would enjoy his misery, as well as the silent acknowledgement and camaraderie she had with Tom Riddle’s soul.

She _might’ve_ suggested a few fantasies to him.

Just a few.

Because Harry would _love_ them, and she was always doing what was best for Harry.

Years later, Draco Malfoy finally understands what the “ship” is. And he is as much as frightened as he is turned on by it. Luna’s place behind Harry is unwavering and she would _never_ give it up, but in the matters of shipping, she obliges to scoot over a bit and allow entry onto her ship. It is a beautiful thing, because Draco, the son of the Dark Lord’s right hand man, is one of the best sources to inquire _when_ Harry is making one of his… visits.

Harry with the others is _delicious_ , yes, but there is something absurdly _sinful_ —and it is only absurd because the description should apply to _them all_ , but somehow it seems most fitting with _Voldemort_ —about her Lord and the piece known as Voldemort… _together_.

There is a ship. There is a _very real ship_ inside their ship, actually multiple, but Luna is firm. She does not have a preference, only a large ship. And it is _sailing_.

Draco Malfoy might prefer a certain ship inside their ship to the actual larger ship, but _she_ is not so fickle.

When Gellert Grindelwald is freed from Nurmengard, he hops on the ship, and is joined by—surprisingly enough—Albus Dumbledore.

Garrick Ollivander greets them on the ship like he’s been there forever. And Luna muses that he probably has been, though she is firm in her belief that she _built_ the ship and _started_ the ship and really, it’s to _her_ credit for seeing it. Harry Potter and Tom Riddle are _adorable_ together, even if Tom Riddle isn’t so much _Tom Riddle_ as he is... well, as he should be.

Luna is pleased to note the soul officials join the ship relatively quickly.

So when the Prime Minister of France—a lovely woman who is Dark by orientation—sets her sights on the Dark Lord of Britain… the ship is prepared for battle. No, not _battle_ , but _massacre_. Because there are many, many, _many_ notable witches and wizards who reside on the ship and _live_ to see it sail, and anyone who plans on sinking it is— _no_. Just _no_.

They will not be spoken of.

…Though admittedly, there is little to do after Luna whispers to her Lord of the _unwanted advances_.

The people on the ship are _vicious_ , but let it not be forgotten what made the ship possible in the first place.

The Prime Minister of France… _well._

It is better to say that the ship is still sailing perfectly, and is in no need of repairs whatsoever as it is in _perfect_ condition. _Perfectly_.

As one can expect, Luna is ecstatic as she has never been before when the ship is _acknowledged_ and _boarded by_ Death itself. She might not live on the physical plane as long as her Lord walks it, but let it be known that even in the funny thing known as the afterlife Luna is still aboard the ship.

And can _still_ make Harry tell her the details without ever asking, on the occasions that he visits.

**Author's Note:**

> Because the actual drabble collection will have light slash only, here's an absolute teaser. There's some implied stuff here that might count as spoilers, but I prefer to think of them as easter eggs that will cause your imagination to go wild as I try and write more drabbles.
> 
> And I hope you all fall in love with Luna and think she's awesome before she makes a _real_ introduction in the actual story. Because she deserves it.
> 
> ...Come on you guys must've seen this coming with 50 Heartbeats Away From Romance!Luna. She was shipping them all the way.
> 
> TL;DR THE SHIP IS REAL AND LUNA IS THE MOST HARD CORE IN-STORY SHIPPER THERE IS FOR IT.


End file.
